


Cake for breakfast

by Kuriboh_Phoenix (The_Pansexual_Phoenix), Tyranny_Mutt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Gen, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transsexuality, trans bakura, trans positivity, trans seto, trans yuugi, very very trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pansexual_Phoenix/pseuds/Kuriboh_Phoenix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranny_Mutt/pseuds/Tyranny_Mutt
Summary: A collection of positive and optimistic drabbles about being trans. Each a 100 words of trans positivity.





	1. First Binder

“Yugi, your package is here” shouted Sugoroku and knocked on Yugi’s door before he let himself in. “I think it is your binder.” He smiled when Yugi jumped up in excitement. “Come on. Try it on! I’ll wait outside.”

Yugi opened the package carefully with a scissor and took out the nude-coloured binder. He quickly read the warnings and – with quite a struggle – put it on. It was very tight, but when he looked down, he could see the effect.

“How does it feel?” asked Sugoroku.

“Good” Yugi smiled.

“Then, there’s only one last thing. I’m proud of you, grandson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you like our first little drabble. The next one will be by Tyranny_Mutt and will be about Seto.


	2. Big Sister

“If that is all, Sir, then I will be taking my leave for the evening.” Kaiba just gave her secretary a nod in confirmation and the woman was out the door. 

'Sir'...she hated that word. She also hated that there was nothing she could do about it. She would never be allowed to show up to work in a skirt or be called ma'am. She was the head of a company that made games for children, for fuck's sake. 

Still, there was Mokuba who would greet her, at the end of every day, with a happy, “Welcome home, Big sister!”


	3. Bandages

“Yugi, I’m worrying about you. How did you really bruise your rip? I know you lied to the doctor.”

Yugi looked down, ashamed of his tears. “I tried to get a flat chest and binded my breasts with bandages.”, he said, quietly, afraid of the reaction.

“Now, isn’t there a safe way to do this?” asked Sugoroku, gently.

“Well, yes, there are binders” answered Yugi, surprised, and explained the concept of binders.

“And they are safe?” asked Sugoroku.

Yugi nodded. “I think so.”

For a moment, Sugoroku thought.

“Then let’s get you one of those binders.” he finally said, smiling.


End file.
